Away
by G4ako
Summary: Naruto, Tenten and Neji are sent on a week long mission to the Southern temples of Suna. All the other ninja in the village are either helping to fix the repairs from the invasion or are dead... While away on the mission they have no contact with anybody from inside Konoha so when they return from the mission they're in for a shock. (Bad at summaries)


It was a simple C-Rank mission, it was to involve me, Tenten and Neji. We were to deliver a scroll to the Southern Temples of Suna at the most, Southern point in Suna. The mission was an easy C-Rank so there was no need to send a Jonin along with the young Genin. The mission was suppose to last for approximately 5 days but they had a week to complete the mission and return back to Konoha. The three Genin were excited for the mission, the Suna Temples were famous for there ancient paintings and the supposedly legendary Chakra Tunnels that lay underneath the Temples and join together. It was said that every child born inside the Temples Diamond would be able to withstand the heat and always be able to take the heat. This though was all legend and none of it had been proven. It was still an exciting concept.

"Lets go, lets go!" this mission was to be lead by Neji but I liked to feel as if I'm the boss and I was also very excited. Overtime I have ever been outside the village I have learnt a life changing lesson or something really cool! I wanted to get going! "C'mon people! Chop chop, times'a wastin!" my foreign accent showed as I sung the last few words.

"No Naruto, We will meat at the Southern gates in 45 minutes to give us time to pack for the mission." He listed a few things we needed to take and told us to bring civilian clothes because unlike most of Suna the Temples weren't to fond of ninja and expected them to wear civilian clothes when at any of the Temples. I didn't exactly like the idea of having to wear civilian clothes but it was a way to show respect so I nodded and said I will be at The Western gate in 45 minutes. Tenten then corrected me telling me that we were suppose to meet at the Southern gate not the Western. I cracked a smile then ran off to prepare for the mission.

* * *

><p>Neji, Tenten and I all gathered at the Southern gate at exactly 45 minutes past 2 which was 10 minutes earlier than when we were suppose to show but it is like they taught at the academy. Never be 5 minutes late and always be 10 minutes early.<p>

Someone should really tell Kakashi about that...

Neji held up the scroll for us to see then placed it in a pocket on the inside of the his shirt so we knew where the scroll was. Tenten and Neji exchanged gave each other a nod and I gave a goofy smile and thumbs up. We headed off. They journey to Suna would take about 1 and a half days and to get to the Southern Temples would take another half day.

The journey to Suna was silent until we were almost half way there but the only female in the group decided she had enough of the horrid silence "This mission looks to be a fun one with few troubles, we should still stay on guard but it wouldn't kill us to have some friendly conversations." I agreed automatically, the silence was quite suffocating and I didn't want to speak, if I spoke it would have wasted some of my precious oxygen! Neri gave a nod and the cute little panda began to speak again after no one said anything. "Why don't we play Truth or Torture" I looked at her confused before she explained to me. " You have to either give a person a question that they have to answer truthfully. If they refuse to answer they have to go through some sort of torture that you suggested before asking them the question! And if you don't ask the question you receive it or watch as someone else does!"

She stared at me as if to ask if I understood an I gave a nod of confirmation she smiled and said " Since this is Naruto's first time playing I think he should go first!' Tenets looked around to Neji energetically and saw no objections she turned back to me " So Naruto who is the lucky victim you choose?" She asked this what pointing her thumb in Neji's direction. I let out a chuckle.

" Neji, for the torture" pause for dramatic effect "To kiss Tenten" Said girl proceeded to hit me. "and the question is, if you could date anyone in the world who would it be?" Neji glared at me before mumbling something under his breath. " Whosa what now?" Neri glared and refused to say anything so I wiggled my eyebrows at him. "Do ya' wanna kiss Tenten?" He glared again and whispered in my ear so Tenten would not hear "I like Tenten"

A smirk placed itself on my face and put my hand to my chin scripting it as if thinking really hard. "Team relationships never work." my smirk grows "But you two would have adorable children." Neri then very un-Neji like blushed not unlike the embarrassed Hyuuga's shy Hyuuga Heir Hyuuga cousin.

The game continued and Tenten, me and surprisingly Neji all ended up having a good laugh. I personally thought Neji's torture of putting his hair in buns like Tenten and switching clothes with her was absolutely hilarious! We also learnt stuff about each other that we never knew. I learnt that Tenten could cwas a great singer and that her hair wasn't naturally brown but was dyed with wash out brown because she thought that her natural hair wouldn't go with her ninja career but she loved her hair and refused to dye it permanently. Her original hair colour was orange and silver! She also promised to show me once we completed the mission.

I learnt that Neji had a eye problem when sometimes his sight in his left eye would darken and he would have to squint to see through that eye. I also learnt that Neji and Hinata used to be best friends when he and Hinata were younger but when he lost his only parent and gained the curse seal he started to resent her because she was heir. They are friends again now and Neji said he wants to become best friends with Hinata again and Help break her out of her shyness because he thinks its partly his fault.

I also learnt that Neji likes Tenten!

The two of them learnt a few things about me too. They learnt that I liked to garden, that my favourite animal is a fox. They also learnt that my first kiss was Sasuke. They also learnt that Sasuke tastes like tomatoes... Damn Tenten.

But all in all it was a great day and the three of us continued our journey making friendly conversation myself making some sexual jokes aimed at them saying stuff like: "They say that blonds have more fun but brunettes in bed are way more fun!"

We made it to the temple i 2 and a bit days. we would stay the night and go sight seeing for a day then head home. We were very happy with the mission. We made new friends and formed new memories. We weren't in a rush so we just hung out as normal 13-14 year olds before taking the long way with beautiful lakes and waterfalls all the way back to Konoha. We could say without a doubt the tree of us were pretty close, best friends even! We arrived back at Kenosha's Southern gate exactly seven days after we left the same gates but...

What we saw is not what we expected.

Fire.

* * *

><p><strong>First Chapter done! Hope you enjoyed!<strong>

**And before I forget this is not a NejiTen fluff ride to paradise where Neji helps Hinata over her shyness and her and Naruto fall in love. No. This fic will have no romance for Naruto but I might change my mind if I see a good pairing that fits in.**

**But I just wanna clear this up. Not a NejiTen fic! There may be some NejiTen at the start but it won't last in the fic! Tenten will find love (unless I change my mind) but not with Neji!**

**Also I don't know what you guys are thinking but Tsunade is the Hokage and yes Sasuke has left the village. Also Lee has been healed by the Hokage The only reason that Lee wasn't there was simply because I didn't want him to be. Don't get me wrong I love Lee but I just don't think his youthful spirit wouldn't fit in just yet.**

**I will continue this when I feel like it so please review and if you want me to continue tell me and I will try to update.**

**Ja Ne!**

**Also if you see any mistakes please tell me! I am tired and if there is any (and knowing me there probably is) inform me so I can fix it!**


End file.
